


Your eyes on me are not enough

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016) RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Masturbation, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Extremely Erotic, Gay Sex, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Voyeurism, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Taron is exploring his body, his butt hole to be more precise, and he doesn't know there is someone willing to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ririsasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/gifts).



> ririsasy and I had this thing that was one on one, and this is me starting this again...because of course, I wanted to write more things like this. So this is for you riri.  
> Hope everybody enjoys...I might do a chapter two of this.

Taron was naked on his bed and he was touching his body, he let his hands wander over his defined and slightly hairy hunks and six-pack. He was so horny and he wanted to have sex right now! His hand wandered till it reached his pelvis, his cock was hard but he decided to ignore it, his fingers went straight to his virgin pucker.

  
He was curious about how sex with men would be, he had only been with women.Teasing his hole with his finger sent shivers through his body and made him moan in pleasure; he never thought it felt that good.

“Fuck!” he yelled as his index finger teased harder at his pucker.

“This feels so good! Fuck!” he gasped hard for air as he was emboldened by his own actions, touching his never explored anus with more vigor

“Mmm, yeah!” he exclaimed with a needy horny voice. “So good!” he repeated to himself.

  
Taron never thought it could feel like this, he was mesmerized by the feeling. He started to take a liking to playing with his butt hole. One of his finger pressed a little deeper, trying to penetrate the opening; he gasped and moaned loudly

“Oh my fucking God! So good!” he pressed his finger deeper till the tip was inside

“Mmm” he couldn’t stop himself, it felt so good; it hurt a little but it was still so pleasurable.

  
He had his eyes closed as he was touching himself so privately and therefore did not notice the person watching him play with his virgin pucker. Taron’s free hand held one of his slightly hairy pecs and pressed against it as he teased his hole even further; he moaned sensually in pleasure

“This is fucking great!” he exclaimed in total ecstasy.

  
The handsome Welsh opened his eyes and startled when saw Hugh Jackman standing in the room, almost naked, wearing a towel over his hips. His body was a little wet and his hot hunky pecs and abs where on display, gratuitously covered with hair. He was the summit of masculinity, and he was biting his lip watching Taron play with his pucker.   
When Taron saw him shame washed through him, turning his cheeks red. He was mouthing an explanation but no words came out. Hugh smiled coyly

“Don’t stop touching yourself, it’s hot!” he said. “Go on, touch yourself” he encouraged Taron again.

  
Taron was too mortified move. Hugh chuckled and put his knee on the bed, bending forward to start crawling up the bed till he reached Taron’s open legs.

“If you are not going to do it, I will” he said as he took Taron’s finger and brushed the boy’s anus with it, making the Welsh gasp sensually as he looked at the older man pleasuring him. Hugh returned the glance and the smile he gave back was pure sex.

  
Hugh got Taron’s finger out of the way and leaning closer to his hole he kissed the pucker like he was kissing Taron’s lips, making the young man gasp and moan simultaneously. Taron couldn’t believe that the Australian daddy was doing this to him and the most surprising part was that he actually liked having the muscular hairy man playing with his little tight pucker, and he admitted to himself that he found Hugh Jackman sexually attractive.

  
Taron’s hands moved to his trimmed pelvis, touching it, and his legs were spreading wide, as if by instinct. He started moaning sexily as he’d heard some women do and he was so aroused at Hugh’s use of his tongue in such an intimate manner. “Mmm” was the only thing that Hugh could hear from Taron, aside from the gasps for air and those cries of lust.

  
Hugh’s tongue left Taron’s pucker and he looked up at him. Hugh accommodated himself so they were face to face. Taron had never been this close to a man; Hugh’s muscular strong, overly hairy body was on top of him and that was turning Taron on. He had quite the erection and it was only going to get harder, what with Hugh’s hairy six pack pressing against it, causing friction that made Taron twitch in pleasure. 

  
He could feel the strong defined muscles against him and Hugh’s body hair against his hard erection. It made him bite his lower lip and start begging with his eyes for whatever more there was to this. Hugh lowered himself enough so that they could kiss, softly pressing his lips against the younger man’s, kissing him sensually and slowly. Taron kissed back. This was new territory for him, Hugh’s beard was rough but still the kiss was sweet. 

  
Hugh’s hairy chest was pressed against Taron’s slightly hairy torso and the friction from Hugh’s body on Taron’s penis was more than friction now; it was a bodily prison of flesh against flesh. Hugh let a finger wander over Taron’s virgin pucker, making him moan into the older man’s mouth in passion.

  
He bit Hugh’s lower lips in lust and looked into the mature man’s eyes.

“I haven’t done anything like this before” he confessed as he clinged to the hairy hunk; Hugh looked at him and kissed him hard.

“That just makes it better” he said as he teased his finger further on the hole.   
  


Taron looked dreamily at him.

“How do we, men, do it?” he said as let his eyes roam over their bodies and felt his cock ache at the feeling of being covered by hot hairy flesh. Hugh smiled coyly

“Well, the penis goes into the anus and it fills it completely”. Taron bit his lower lip as he imagined what that would feel like. He thought of Hugh’s cock in his anus, breaching it and opening him. It made him eager to experience it for real. He looked dreamily at the older man.

“Will you teach me? I want to know what it feels like” he said with a very sensual yet naive tone that made Hugh grin hard

“Oh, I will teach you” he said as he kissed the boy’s neck

“And I will be the one to take your virginity”. That made Taron twitch, even more so when he realized that Hugh was pushing his finger even further inside his pucker, going places with his body that no one had ever been before. He gasped for air at the intrusion, it was strange and it hurt a little but he enjoyed the new sensation.

  
Taron made puppy eyes at Hugh and he thought it adorable. Taron started exploring the older man's body, starting with touching his shoulders. They were big and would come in handy if they where to fuck, he could anchor himself on them. His hands then slid down to Hugh’s biceps and underarms; they were veiny, strong, big and fairly furry. Taron brought his hands up to Hugh’s chest and let himself touch his enormous pecs, touching and enjoying the hair chest. 

 

Hugh pressed his finger hard against Taron’s prostate, which sent a wave of pleasure of for him unprecedented magnitude through his body, making him gasp and moan.

“What was that?” he asked as he looked up at Hugh, confused and beggingly, who was holding him down with his free hand.

“That was your sweet spot baby” he pressed it again to bring about another wave of pleasure. Taron bit Hugh’s upper lip in total ravishment.

“Please...fuck me” he begged him.

 

The australian looked at him, Taron didn't know what was going to happen but he knew he would savor the moment. Hugh took his finger out, stood up and looked in the near drawer, thank God Taron came prepared, and took a bottle of lube out before closing the drawer. Applying some lube on his finger he then started preparing the boy’s hole. With his lube covered middle finger he yet again pushed it as far in as it would go, spreading the lube around inside. Pulling out, and adding lube to another finger he then breached the virgin pucker once more. Wiggling, turning and scissoring his finger Hugh set about loosening the hole. After lubing and entering a third finger he brushed Taron’s prostate, making him whine and undulate his hips. Spurred on by the younger man’s eagerness Hugh pumped his fingers in and out a few times, feeling the tight channel clench. Unable to wait any longer Hugh reached for his towel, tossing it on the ground, thereby revealing his penis.

 

Taron looked at it for the first time and was amazed. It was very long and thick, for sure at least twelve inches, or maybe more, and quite possibly too thick...and that made him realize what he was in for. He bit his lip as he gazed upon one of the best specimens of manhood. The rest of uncovered flesh was amazing to. He had strong hips and a very defined and hairy pelvis which trailed down to the man’s large penis.

 

The welsh licked his lips and asked

“You’re going to put that inside me?” Hugh smiled sweetly and bent over to kiss the boy.

“All the way in”. The statement kind of scared Taron, but he would be damned if he didn't find the idea hot.

 

Taron decided to tease further.

“But I’m a virgin, I don’t think that should be the first cock to pop my cherry”.

The teasing had its intended effect on the older man, who grabbed him by the hips ever so slowly and massaged his trimmed pelvis sensually

“I know, but I am going to do it anyhow.” he said as he passionately kissed him. Taron replied with the same strength and lust with which Hugh was kissing him.

 

Hugh got into position again and took another squirt of lube applying it over his cock head and pulled himself back to face Taron; he wanted to see his every reaction.

 

The boy looked at the mature man, his hands where now on the man’s furry chest, enjoying the feel of thick chocolate hairs and the touch of strong flesh; his hold on them tighten in anticipation, that big penis was about to take his virginity.

 

Hugh pressed the tip of the massive cock head against the pucker and pushed a little of the head inside, making Taron moan in agony at being breached by such big member for the first time; he clinged to Hugh’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

 

The aussie pushed in further making Taron squirm under him, trying to be calm. He was in pain but he still couldn't deny the pleasure this was giving him. His cherry was being popped in a strong way. Even when Hugh was going slow and gentle with him, and he thought that was so sexy, the strong australian was giving him something that he never thought he’d wanted, and even with his pain, he couldn’t deny the erotism of the situation...His cherry was being popped by a muscular hairy hunk who knows what to do and that man being his friend, and probably future lover...he hoped, it made it even more hot.

 

Hugh Jackman was desired by many but Taron had him right there on top of him and his cock was taking his virginity.

 

The mature man was pushing his cock head in, passed the tight resistance, all the way till he finally settled the tip completely inside the rim; Taron gasped hard and sweat was rolling down his frown

“That was the tip?” Taron asked in a slight stutter. Hugh nodded with a coyly grin.

“Just the tip darling, you're going to get all of it inside you” he promised. That made Taron bit his lower lip, there was more to this, so much more. His second response was to kiss Hugh hard and passionately

“I am not done popping your cherry baby boy” Hugh said as he slid another inch inside the younger man’s hole, making him twitch for him; Taron was enjoying this even more than the fingering and the other stuff, even if hurt like hell.

 

Hugh was pushing his manhood inch by inch inside Taron, eliciting a wide variety of reactions from him, such as kissing Hugh’s lips, biting them, moaning uncontrollably in pleasure and gasping and crying out and sobbing in pain. 

 

Taron’s pucker was being opened by the large and thick member and he felt like it was splitting him in two. His pain was alleviated because Hugh’s long, meaty cock started applying pressure to Taron’s prostate and that sent him over the edge of pleasure. He felt so helpless against the stronger hairy older man, he felt so small under him. He was holding on to him like there was no tomorrow and they gazed into each others faces and could see the other’s expressions. Hugh loved when Taron made his faces of pain and pleasure, it was a fucking turn on for him; the boy was in pain but he wanted more because he loved it. Taron called him what he felt appropriate to call Hugh from now on

“Yes! Daddy” he moaned, begging the older man not to stop his movements.

 

That earned him a kiss from Hugh, who loved the boy’s response and his endurace; his cock was halfway in and there was still much more to stuff the boy with. But he was taking his time, so that the younger man could feel every inch of him and enjoy the friction, the pain and the pleasure his cock could give him. Make Taron crave Hugh’s cock, so that he would be his after this hot fuck.

 

Taron’s prostate was being continuously pressed by the girth of Hugh’s enormous cock and the friction of it going deeper inside him, which was sending pleasure to his entire body. He couldn't even bare the magnificent sensation, he clung harder to Hugh, kissing him with more passion and determination

“I love it daddy” was all he could say, over and over.

 

Hugh kissed him back and continued pushing all of his cock through the tight, never breached, passage till his hairy pelvis pressed against smooth ass checks. Taron felt the thick base push against him and moaned in great pleasure, his eyes were watering. He felt full and complete.

 

Taron panted hard and looked desperatly up at the older man,

“Is it all in daddy?” he asked knowing the answer, but begging for Hugh to reply.

“Yes baby, all the way in”. He kissed the young man with passion, letting him adjust to his length and girth.

 

The welsh started uncontrollably roaming his hands over Hugh’s body in a very needy way, Hugh had to calm him down with kisses and soft touches; he caressed his hips and let him feel comfortable with him, strong flesh against strong flesh.

 

Hugh pulled back an inch and pushed it right back in, making Taron kiss him and beg him to do it again. The aussie did it once more, slowly and gently, but even a movement as small as that was a little abrupt for such a large penis.

 

They kissed hard as Hugh started a slow and steady pace.

 

Taron loved how Hugh moved his massive prick inside of him, he loved the way Hugh made love to him, it made him feel safe. Their kisses where intense and Hugh’s hairy chest was rubbing against Taron’s more sparsely haired chest; they both loved that feeling. Their hips where similarly joined together and Taron wrapped his legs around Hugh’s hips to encourage his movements, to make sure he didn’t stop. Hugh thrust slowly and delicately; their kisses where as slow as the pace Hugh was setting and the mood was so sensual it potentiated love making 

"Do whatever you want with me Hugh!" Taron begged and Hugh started fucking him a tad harder, but not enough to make him cry. Taron kissed him

"I love you daddy!" he said in the sweetest voice. "And I will be yours forever" he promised, as he couldn’t imagine a future without Hugh’s long prick inside of him, making him feel this way.

Their bodies were pressed together, it was a little hard for Hugh to fuck him Taron properly in this position but he enjoyed the tender limbs against his strong ones; he was addicted to the Welsh’s skin and to his kisses. He softened under the aussie’s attention, feeling safe. He was taking a lot of care in how he fucked Taron. His tight little hole was responding to his length, and the heat and tightness was unbearable, even more so with the sweet moans Taron was giving him, as well as the kisses and the erotic and the romantic words.

 

Hugh grabbed one of Taron’s slightly hairy butt cheeks and squeezed it hard. With the same hand he reached up and took Taron’s neck in his palm, pulling him upward a little bit to deepen their kisses.

 

Hugh was fucking him good and started to increased his pace considerably making the welsh pant hard and making him sweat.

"What a beautiful boy, so soft against my rough and hairy body, I love it!" Hugh said pushing into the lad.

"You are taking daddy's cock so well". Taron looked at him and accepted the praise with a blush, begging and kissing Hugh hard, bit his lips, and his own, which let him take this new stronger pace with more ease.

 

Their bodies were as tightly pressed together as they could possibly be. Taron moaned loud as Hugh kissed the beauty mark on his neck, next to his adam apple. Hugh was increasing his pace, making Taron feel the strength of the member and of the man, marveling in his stamina.

“It feels so good Daddy! I need more!” he begged with puppy eyes, awakening a new kind of arousal in Hugh.

 

Hugh’s pace grew stronger and more intense, making Taron cry in pain at the force but moan in pleasure as his prostate was tapped time and time again, helping him through the pain. Being fucked this way gave him a bittersweet sensation.

 

Taron was quickly approaching his climax, Hugh’s enormous cock fucked him hard, a strong presence against his prostate. As he was being stimulated from both ends, his erect cock trapped beneath strong flesh and body hair, …he felt he couldn’t last any longer.

 

He reached his climax and his semen pulsed out in the narrow space between theirs body’s, spraying their skin and body hair in overlapping layers of cum, making a mess. It was the first time he’d ever came so hard and with this particular stimulation. He felt like he’d reached heaven in that single climax, he was so high his orgasm continued soaring through his body even after he’d emptied his seed.

 

When he came he’d clenched his rim tightly around Hugh’s massive cock, pushing him into his orgasm. Before he even realized it, Hugh was shooting his seed inside his lover boy.

"Fuck, Taron! Take all of daddy's seed inside you!!". Hugh was shooting like he never had before, so strong, and he just couldn’t stop filling Taron with his seed. The orgasm surpassed his usual ones, making him feel high. There was no stop his orgasm, and neither did he want to; he thrust hard inside Taron, giving him all his balls had to offer.

 

Taron looked at him and was surprised that Hugh had not yet come down from his climax, it was still going strong and he was flooding Taron’s insides with his daddy cum. He felt so weak, even Hugh’s cum was strong and every time he made another thrust Taron cried in pain and pleasure, tears in his eyes, as the massive prick was assaulting his prostate and flooding him with his seed.

 

Hugh kissed Taron through his own orgasm, and he just couldn’t stop. Taron moaned and cried as he touched Hugh’s hairy pecs, taking in the manly body on top of him. No orgasm he’d ever experienced was as strong as the one Hugh was having, and he was still filling him up with cum.

 

Finally Hugh’s orgasm reached its end, but the kisses continued, with his cock still buried inside of Taron. Hugh let go of him, pulling his cock out, but Taron pushed and dragged him back on top of him

“I want you to stay” he begged the other man.

 

Hugh looked at him and caressed his cheek

“I wasn’t planning on leaving you boy, or this bed; you are too adorable to leave” he said as he kissed him.

 

Taron let go of him letting the older man lay beside him, resting his head on the manly and hairy pecs. Hugh put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, then grabbed one of his butt cheeks. And they slept by each other’s side all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't read by a beta so it might have mistakes if you find something that is wrongfully written please tell me.

Taron woke up early in the morning, his head on Hugh’s muscular and hairy chest. He got so hot thinking about being against that strong hairy flesh…even more when he thought of the way he lost his virginity last night, he wet his lips and groaned a little; Hugh’s hand was still on his sore butt cheek.

He brushed his hand over the furry chest hair, brushing his palm over the thick dark hairs and enjoyed the sensation of the man’s hairy body against his. Taron’s hand followed the trail of body hair to Hugh’s six pack, he was surprised at how hard and ripped it was. His hand trailed down to Hugh’s overly hairy pelvis, he didn't trimm it at all and Taron saw Hugh’s penis again, it was flacid but still as thick as he remembered it. He started petting Hugh’s pelvis and bit his lip, fighting the urgency of taking Hugh’s cock in his hand.

Hugh Jackman opened his eyes a little, enough to see Taron’s hand on his hairy pelvis  
”What do you want baby?” he said with a sheepish voice. Taron looked up with his bright eyes to the older man, still biting his lip. His face was one of desperation and need “I want to play with your cock daddy” Hugh Jackman kissed the younger man's lips and took the hand that was on his pelvis and guided it to his slightly hardened erection.  
“Then play with it baby boy” he said as he kissed the young man. Taron took the shaft in his hand and tightly squeezed the strong flesh in his hand, the cock was so long and thick that it was a difficult task for him, but nonetheless pleasant.

The strong flesh against his inexperienced hand was too much for the young man, but he enjoyed touching the massive prick and feeling it with his fingers. Hugh kissed his shoulder blade making the boy moan loudly “You have a long dick daddy” Taron exclaimed to his dominant lover “I can’t believe all of it was inside me.”

Hugh smiled at the twink.  
“Yes it was, and you took it like a champ” he said as he kissed him and pulled him closer to, making the lad feel more of his athletic body.  
“I can teach you so much more” he said teasing the young man.

Taron looked at him “What more can you teach me?” he asked ever so dreamily, the welsh was ready to submit to everything the older man would suggest.

Hugh leaned further into the blond boy’s space and whispered in his ear . “A lot more than what daddy did to you last night; I only have one request…” Taron looked at him expectantly “You won’t argue with me about what we are doing” Taron nodded in response and they shared a kiss as the lad continued stroking the large member.

The hairy Aussie took the boy’s face in his palms.  
“Now I want you to go down there and suck daddy's prick”. Taron looked a little self aware, that monstrosity was not going to fit in his mouth! But he promised that he wouldn't argue so he didn't, he slid down, looked at the massive cock head and started licking it like a lollipop. Hugh sighed in relief letting the younger man lick him slowly as it was his first time.  
“Enjoy that boy” he said as he moaned in pleasure.

Encouraged by Hugh’s sounds of pleasure Taron took the massive cock head fully in his mouth and started sucking on it, he wanted to push the cock further in but his gag reflex didn't allow him. Hugh’s cock felt strong and thick and very veiny, Taron was in love with Hugh’s manhood and he wanted it inside of him again. Taron looked directly into Hugh’s eyes, his face red and his eyes watering from so much effort.  
“It’s too big for my mouth daddy, I’m sorry” Taron excused himself.

Hugh looked down at him; his lips wet with saliva and red as they had never been, his eyes tearing and his face begging.  
“It’s okay baby boy…” Hugh said with a smile. “I want you to do another thing for me”. Hugh spread his legs wide exposing his crack.  
“I want you to lick daddy’s cunt”. Taron looked at Hugh’s pucker and lowered himself to align his tongue with it. Taron’s eyes look directly into his daddy’s and slowly brought his tongue and slightly brushed his pucker, that made Hugh close his eyes and moan in ecstasy, he pushed his tongue forward and started licking Hugh’s exposed hole, his daddy was breathing hard and looked as he was in total pleasure, he started to play with his tongue licking all of his daddy's crack hole.

Hugh was enjoying how Taron was ministrating his pucker and recognized the lad's eagerness to please him and pleasure him. Taron started playing with Hugh’s hole more enthusiasm letting the older man enjoy the naive ministration that was making him pant hard.

The Aussie took a deep and hard breath and looked at the boy in total lust “Daddy wants you to lube up” he said with a naughty smirk, Taron didn't understand what he wanted...his face showed “Daddy wants you to lube up your dick” Taron gasped as he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and took it in his hand.

His cock wasn't as long, thick or big as Hugh’s but he still managed to pleasure many women before with it, it wasn't impressive but above average and that’s the way he liked it.

Taron took some of the substance on his hands and stroked it all over his length, his manhood was covered in the watery substance; The Welsh looked at the older man as he was spreading his hairy legs wider inviting him to get between them again.

The blonde got closer to the older man and aligned his throbbing cock with Hugh’s pucker, he was nervous but decided to obey his daddy, he started to thrust inside Hugh making him moan audibly; “Good boy” Hugh gasped as the younger man was breaching him open and pushing his manhood through his tight sphincter.

Taron pushed the entirety of his cock inside Hugh and felt his dick hugged b the tightness of his daddy ’s hole, Taron bent down so he could kiss Hugh who was brushing the younger man’s slightly hairy pecs and moaning in pleasure.

The kiss was passionate and sweet “You are so tight, daddy” he said as he brushed Hugh’s hear lobes with his tongue, Hugh Moaned as he felt the base of Tarons pelvis his the back of his butt cheeks pressing the last inches “You feel so good son” He said encouragingly, they kissed passionately.

Taron reincorporated himself on top of Hugh and stud up taking in his palms Hugh’s hairy hips and thrust hard into Hugh, making the older man gasp hard; and started a quick and strong pace.

hIS HIPs swung hard against the strong flesh and fucked Hugh rough and mercilessly, Hugh was enjoying his boy’s cock up his tight pucker and let him dominate him; Taron was enjoying topping his daddy a lot, the feeling of the muscular hairy men under his body was exciting and Hugh’s noises where making him honriner. 

Taton was fucking him with eagerness and his body was sweating “I love your hole daddy!” he exclaimed putting one of the man’s hairy legs on his hips to fuck him deeper; Hugh looked at him gasping for air “I love your cock m’boy”.

the Welsh grabbed in his hands one of Hugh’s beefy and hairy pecs and squeezed it hard, feeling hard flesh on his palms; He fucked Hugh with a brutal pace feeling in heaven and enjoying every moment of his thrusts against his hairy daddy, he worked himself hard making Hugh squeeze around his cock and moan loudly and desperately every time he touched his prostate.

Hugh was moaning high, Taron moved his hand from the man’s chest and pushed a finger in his daddy's mouth, Hugh sucked on the finer as he was being fed Taron’s erect cock.

Taron placed both of his hands at either side of Hugh’s shoulder bending again and thrusting into him with passion, “I'm going to cum, daddy” Taron announced as he thrust more desperately into Hugh’s pucker and started to ejaculate inside Hugh’s hole.

Taron pumped a few more times getting all of the semen out of his body into his masculine daddy’s tight hole “Daddy! this feels so good!” he exclaimed as he thrust the last drop of cum inside Hugh, as they kissed each other with passion and intensity in a very intimate way.

Hugh looks at the lad and says “time to get fuck by daddy's cock” Taron smiled as he pushed his cock out of his hairy daddy, he was getting his reward.  
he sat on Hugh’s lap letting the older man grabbed his hips and he let himself be opened by the big cock head, the moment that he felt himself breached he gasped hard for air and moaned hard afterward; he felt Hugh guiding his cock further into his tight anus and let him stretch it to its limits.

He loved the strong burn his massive cock made inside of him, he rested his palms on Hugh's hairy pecs and let himself be used.

After a few seconds Hugh let Taron ride him as he pleased, but it was hard because the length was too much for him to handle all alone and the girth was splitting him in two.

Hugh sat up and started kissing the moaning boy till his pain was away and then sat a stronger pace letting the boy pant hard as he was bouncing on his cock, making Taron sound desperate and gasping for air uncontrollably, enjoying every second of his daddy’s cock inside of him, claiming him dominating him; Hugh fucked him like he was a lightweight.

They kissed passionately, desperately and erotic, Taron’s palms still rested on the dark curls of Hugh's chest hair as he took Hugh's cock; the older man took on both his hands his hands kissing them and then let them go back to his hips for an even rougher pace.

Both of them were sweating and desperate, Hugh was building his orgasm and in no time he shot his load inside the vulnerable twink who just couldn't handle it anymore, his insides were being filled with cum, and Hugh kissed him through his own climax, and it was as long as the first one.

When they finished they rested beside each other kissing themselves into loving romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudo! please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo people...is that hard? really?


End file.
